Le meilleur gage du monde
by Akatori
Summary: Gilbert s'ennuyait. "Hey Francis. Tu vois le nouvel élève ?". Ce fut le pari le plus stupide qu'il ait pu trouver. Car demander à Francis de séduire le nouvel élève, un anglais rejetant tout le monde, allait peut-être le débarrasser de son ennui mais en ce qui concernait certains de ses sentiments... OS. PruFra & SpUk.


**Le meilleur gage du monde**

 **Je suppose qu'écrire ceci signifie que je serai en retard pour le voyage de la sorcière, donc j'en suis désolée… Non pas que vous vous en préoccupez parce que si vous lisez du PruFra et du SpUk, vous n'allez pas lire du PruCan, du UsUk et du SpaMano je crois x'D Bref !**

 **Du coup maintenant je m'excuse auprès de saorie-chan pour lui avoir promis un OS PruFra et de le commencer aussi tard. Remarquez j'ai d'abord écrit « Pour toi c'est peut-être romantique mais pour moi c'est si extraordinaire » donc quelque part je lui ai écrit un PruFra, mais c'est celui-ci que j'ai promis donc je l'ai faite attendre trop longtemps à mon goût.**

 **Yoshiya : C'est trop long deux mois ?**

 **Tori : Pour moi oui !**

 **Puisque vous savez pourquoi j'écris du PruFra, voici la raison du SpUk : C'était juste un délire. Si vous avez lu mes autres fanfics et vous demandez pourquoi ce n'est pas parce que j'aime le SpUk, c'est parce que cette idée est celle où j'ai vraiment considéré écrire du SpUk. J'avais déjà vu des images, l'avis de quelqu'un sur le SpUk, même une partie d'une fanfiction que j'ai toujours pas finie d'ailleurs. Parce que c'est des drabbles je crois donc ça m'intéresse moi.**

 **En tout cas ! Je ne sais plus si j'avais déjà expliqué ailleurs mais ça venait d'ici. J'ai pensé SpUk parce que je n'aimais pas (et n'aime toujours pas) l'idée de mettre automatiquement Tonio avec Lovino. Tout comme je n'ai rien de particulier contre le GerIta (bon j'aime moins Ludwig mais bon) mais je n'ai pas envie que, parce qu'il y a Ludwig et Feliciano, il faut que je les mette ensemble. Je crois que le SpaMano m'a fait cet effet. Surtout que ce pairing est secondaire donc ça fait encore plus automatique. Oh et je voulais mettre Artie avec quelqu'un aussi.**

 **Bref ! Du PruFra pour une gentille personne qui a commenté et du SpUk pour le délire (ce qui a évolué en amour).**

 **Bon désolée cette note est plus longue que nécessaire donc j'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! *Salut militaire***

 **Yoshiya : Pourquoi tu fais le salut militaire ?**

 **Tori : Aucune idée.**

 **~.~.~**

Alors que la prof écrivait au tableau et racontait quelque chose d'apparemment important pour l'année, Gilbert regardait par la fenêtre, mort d'ennui. Son crayon en bouche plutôt que dans sa main en train d'écrire sur son banc, il se demandait pourquoi la vie à l'école ces temps-ci était ennuyeuse. Il avait besoin de trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire, de nouveau.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant d'éloigner à nouveau son poignet et de regarder par la fenêtre. Pas moins de quelques secondes plus tard, il vérifia l'heure et remarqua cette fois qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de l'heure. Et cette heure était la dernière. Sortant complètement de ses rêveries, il se redressa d'un coup et rangea en vitesse ses affaires. Ce que la prof remarqua et lui fit remarquer, mais il n'écouta pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une craie ne siffle dans son oreille, cela dit.

\- J'ai dit, reste assis jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sonne !

Les yeux écarquillés, l'albinos releva la tête comme une poupée cassée. Lentement, il reposa son plumier et parla d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

\- O-Oui Eli !

\- Oui qui ? demanda la prof avec un regard menaçant.

\- Oui madame Héderváry !

\- Bien.

Et elle se retourna vers le tableau, retournant à sa leçon. Gilbert tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis sur lui. Et en effet, un certain français nommé Francis et l'espagnol Antonio se retenaient actuellement de rire. Antonio surtout. L'autre se contentait d'un regard amusé.

\- Toujours aussi effrayante, hein ? _E_ _res un poco_ _loco_ _…_

\- Tu as oublié qui était la prof ? l'interrompit le blond, Je t'ai vu regarder par la fenêtre toute la journée.

\- Moi je dis, c'est un miracle qu'Héderváry ne t'ait pas vu le faire !

\- Je m'ennuie Frany, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment ? Passons le reste de notre fin d'après-midi tous les trois alors ! On trouvera bien quelque chose à faire !

Justement, la fin des cours s'annonça et tous les élèves se levèrent, décidés à sortir le plus vite possible. Et bien sûr, le trio en faisait partie. Mais malheureusement pour le prussien, gagner du temps était inutile car malgré la proposition du français, il s'ennuya quand même. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas réellement s'ennuyer en étant avec ses meilleurs amis, mais il n'empêchait qu'il manquait quelque chose…

Par contre, quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

 **~** **.~.~**

Un jour, alors que les cours allaient commencer, Gilbert vit un surveillant l'approcher (enfin pas lui en particulier, plutôt sa classe), un adolescent peut-être un peu moins âgé (à en juger par sa taille) qu'eux à ses côtés. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts surplombés de deux énormes sourcils.

\- Classe 4C, je vous présente Arthur Kirkland. Il intègre votre classe dès aujourd'hui.

\- Un nouvel élève ? murmura Francis derrière lui.

\- Geh ! fut tout ce que sortit l'espagnol.

Trois têtes se retournèrent vers lui : Celle de ses deux amis qui ne comprirent pas et celle du nouvel élève, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, sa tête est juste particulièrement énervante..

\- Vraiment ? La tienne n'est pas vraiment meilleure. Elle me rappelle un certain espagnol qu j'ai connu. Mais tous les idiots ont la même tête, alors je suppose que c'est normal que je ne puisse pas faire la différence.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne vous disputez pas, intervint le surveillant. Essayez de vous entendre, d'accord ?

L'expression d'Honda était légèrement paniquée. Ceux qui connaissaient le japonais savaient qu'il voulait toujours que les élèves s'entendent. Bien sûr, c'était impossible, mais il faisait de son mieux malgré tout. D'ailleurs, tout le monde savait également qu'il encourageait particulièrement les relations entre hommes à cause de (ou grâce à ?) sa passion pour… C'était quoi le mot déjà ? Ah, yaoi.

\- Ah. Oui, désolé, s'excusa Arthur.

\- _Lo siento_ … dit à son tout Antonio, même s'il fulminait toujours.

Et les cours commencèrent. Se demandant comment pouvait bien être le nouvel élève, l'albinos décida de l'observa tout au long de la journée. Et ce ne fut pas très compliqué de deviner sa personnalité. C'était un anglais ennuyeux, sérieux et je-sais-tout. Ne manquait plus dans ses mains qu'une tasse de thé et un livre. Il avait d'ailleurs sûrement lu des tonnes de livres et n'avait jamais ni touché à un jeu vidéo de toute sa vie.

Durant toutes les classes, il répondait toujours correctement aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Il n'essaya pas une seule fois de se lier d'amitié avec les autres membres de la classe, faisant qu'il mangea seul à midi. Feliciano, un jeune italien toujours joyeux d'une année en dessous d'eux tenta de manger avec lui mais de ce qu'il vit de la conversation, ça ne s'était pas bien fini et son frère jumeau, Lovino, lui avait hurlé dessus.

Lorsqu'un dénommé Alfred F. Jones arriva et tenta de lui parler et de faire ami-ami avec lui, l'anglais le repoussa presque violemment. Et pas seulement dans le sens physique où il l'avait poussé loin de lui lorsqu'il avait passé un bras autour de son épaule et s'était collé avec lui, mais aussi dans le sens où il lui cria toutes sortes d'insultes que l'albinos était loin de connaître. Si c'était toutes celles qu'il connaissait, il y en avait pas mal. Et si la liste n'était pas finie, alors ils devraient tous s'enfuir en espérant ne pas se faire ensevelir par autant d'insultes.

Puis quelque chose se forma dans sa tête avec un déclic.

\- Francis, j'ai une idée !

\- Mh ?

Francis s'arrêta, releva la tête et regarda son ami, curieux.

\- Tu vois le nouveau ?

\- Gil, descend pour parler.

\- Mon extraordinaire personne a besoin d'être en hauteur !

Mais le prussien descendit malgré tout du muret sur lequel il se tenait debout et se remit à hauteur de ses deux amis. Puis il continua son idée.

\- Donc, tu vois le nouveau ?

\- Difficile de ne pas le voir.

\- _Si, y no qu_ _i_ _ero lo ve_ _r_.

Les deux ignorèrent le commentaire, préférant attendre un moment où le brun serait plus calme pour parler de son problème avec l'anglais. Ou tout simplement, un autre moment. Là, l'albinos voulait dire quelque chose, et ça passait avant tout.

\- J'ai eu une idée. Et si tu essayais de le faire se déclarer à toi ? Pas de délais. Tu dois juste le séduire et attendre qu'il se déclare.

\- Eeeeeh ?! s'exclama le troisième, Je suis contre !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond. Tu ne l'aimes pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'il risque de venir manger avec nous non ?

\- Tonio ! cria Gilbert, Dis-toi que ce sera marrant ! Et Francis n'en tombera sûrement amoureux donc il n'aura pas le cœur brisé !

\- J'accepte. Ça pourrait être amusant, en effet. Et Tonio, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à t'entendre avec lui éventuellement. Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

 **~.~.~**

C'était aussi grave que ça. Il fallut un peu plus d'une semaine avant que Francis n'arrive à faire Arthur manger avec eux. Principalement parce que l'anglais sortait le premier dans la classe et il était trop dur à trouver pour que les trois ne cherchent plus de dix minutes. Le français avait supposé que suite à sa proposition, le blond avait tout fait pour les éviter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'humeur était à présent trop sombre pour pouvoir avoir faim. Gilbert réajusta son écharpe, constatant que l'hiver venait juste de commencer. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé et Arthur et Antonio regardaient dans des directions opposées, mangeant avec des expressions énervées. Peut-être que les avoir assis l'un à côté de l'autre n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout. Au moins la haine était réciproque…

\- Ne restez pas là juste à manger, les encouragea Francis. Essayez d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre.

Un bref regard fut échangé et l'espagnol déglutit.

\- Alors même les meilleurs élèves se font renvoyer, eh ?

\- _Shut up_. Tu l'as été avant moi et toi, tu n'avais rien ni personne pour les convaincre de te garder.

\- C'est de ta faute !

Lorsqu'ils virent leur ami se lever, l'albinos sauta sur ses jambes pour se placer entre eux et Francis se dépêcha de passer un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Du calme vous deux ! leur dit le français.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

\- Gil, attend avant de poser la question !

\- Je suis venu ici pour ne plus avoir à faire à lui mais finalement, le voilà !

\- Tu es venu ici après avoir été éjecté tu veux dire.

\- Tu as été éjecté aussi je te signale !

\- _So ?_

\- _Estoy ca_ _n_ _sado_. Je ne lui parle plus.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux… ennemis ? se regardèrent puis détournèrent le regard, se tournant le dos. Le regard de Gilbert alterna entre l'espagnol et l'anglais.

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Arthur eut un soupir exaspéré et, levant les yeux au ciel, il s'en alla.

\- Je suppose que je n'aurai pas ma réponse ?

Antonio resta silencieux.

\- D'accord.

 **~.~.~**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Francis continua d'essayer de séduire l'anglais. Ce qui ne semblait pas marcher, assez étrangement. Au moins, c'était plutôt drôle de voir Arthur repousser son meilleur ami lorsque ce dernier tentait de se rapprocher ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le français s'était rarement fait rejeté autant de fois. En fait, il ne s'était jamais fait rejeté autant de fois.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas abandonner, Francis ? demanda Antonio, Il n'a pas l'air de céder.

\- Non, parce que j'ai un plan.

\- Un plan ?

\- Oui, et je peux vous assurez qu'il marchera. Ah ! Arthur, par ici !

Gilbert tourna la tête et vit Arthur s'arrêter et les regarder. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation de sa part puis il fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Frog_?

\- Ne soit pas si froid, viens avec nous !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est amis !

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de personne que je pourrais appeler « amis ».

\- Non, intervint un espagnol énervé, tu préfères des petits minions qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil et qui te suivent partout.

L'expression de l'anglais s'assombrit lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur celui qui venait de parler et les deux autres sentirent que les choses allaient encore mal se finir. Car à chaque fois que le nouveau venait avec eux (ce qui n'était pas très fréquent), il y avait toujours une dispute. Et ce, malgré les tentatives de Gilbert et Francis pour les faire s'entendre.

\- Évitez de vous disputez, intervint le français avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Vous savez, ce serait plus facile si vous nous disiez quel est votre problème, insista l'albinos.

\- Demandez-lui, répondit le blond énervé.

\- Pourquoi me demanderaient-ils à moi ?! Cria Antonio. Ils pourraient aussi te le demander ! Tu pourrais leur dire ce que tu as fait.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? N'agis pas en victime alors que tu en as fait autant que moi !

\- Autant que toi ? Je n'ai jamais utilisé quelqu'un que tu aimais pour m'en prendre à toi, moi !

À cela, l'anglais ne répondit rien, il regarda juste ailleurs. Les deux autres étaient plutôt perdus, une fois de plus. Que s'était-il passés entre les deux ? Ils devaient absolument régler ça ou bien les choses seraient compliquées pour la suite. Décidé à ne pas les laisser s'enfuir, le prussien plaça un bras autour des épaules du brun et l'autre autour de celles de son ennemi.

\- Maintenant dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

\- Il y a deux ans, commença Antonio, nous étions dans la même école. Et un jour, sans raison, il a…

\- _Wait a minute_. « Sans raison » ? Je ne ferais rien sans raison !

\- Peut-être qu'il y en avait une, mais je ne la connais pas et c'est toi qui a commencé !

\- Non, c'est toi ! Avec ton-

\- Ok du calme, ordonna Gilbert en faisant s'entrechoquer leurs têtes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On avait pour habitude de se battre, l'année dernière et l'année d'avant. Bien que plus l'année dernière qu'il y a deux ans, répondit Arthur.

\- On arrivait toujours à s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes avec l'école.

\- Même si en fin de compte, _Anthony_ s'est retrouvé expulsé.

\- Par ta faute, _Arturo_.

\- Mon nom est Arthur. Prononce-le correctement !

\- Et le mien Antonio, et je suis sûr que tu es capable de le prononcer correctement aussi.

Ça allait prendre un moment… L'albinos soupira et leur fit s'entrechoquer leurs têtes à nouveau.

\- Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît arrêter de cogner nos têtes ainsi ? demanda l'anglais, irrité.

\- Pourriez-vous **s'il-vous-plaît** arrêter de vous disputez ? Est-ce que vous avez tous dit ?

\- Non, répondit Antonio. _Artur_ -Arthur a lancé des rumeurs sur moi et mes amis m'ont abandonnés. Et il m'a pris Bella.

\- Bella ?

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Francis n'avait pas parlé. Et Gilbert se doutait que c'était certainement à cause du regard de leur ami. L'autre blond, lui, regardait ailleurs.

\- Une belge qui était mon amie. Même si je pensais à lui demander de sortir avec moi. Ça ne change rien de toute façon. Arthur a lancé les rumeurs et lui a demandé avant moi.

D'accord. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé ça. L'albinos, tout autant que le français, ne savait quoi dire. Avec ce genre de choses, il était impossible qu'ils ne se disputent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Puis il réalisa quelque chose : est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas célibataire ? Son pari avec Francis tombait à l'eau alors !

\- Tu es en couple ? s'étonna justement le blond. Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Arthur. On a rompu assez rapidement.

Cool, le pari n'était pas complètement foutu, finalement. Par contre, ils avaient oublié de demander à propos des rumeurs lancées. Mais le brun était déjà assez énervé comme ça, donc peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas trop en parler. Ce fut ce moment que choisit la sonnerie pour annoncer la reprise des cours.

\- Bon, si vous avez compris, plus de disputes d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? fut la réponse du plus petit.

\- Tu n'es pas notre père, Gil, vint celle du brun.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'essaye juste de vous aider ! Bah, faites-ce que vous voulez, grogna-t-il finalement.

Laissant Antonio et l'anglais partir les premiers, Gilbert prit ses affaires et regarda son deuxième ami se diriger vers lui avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je réfléchis à ce que Tonio vient de dire. Tu pourrais faire un bon père, Gil, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Pour toute réponse, le prussien partit dans un fou rire. Lui ? Père ? Il aimerait voir ça ! Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire, il pensa à une réponse différente de sa première pensée.

\- Alors tu ferais la mère ?

\- Uniquement pour toi, boule de neige.

Son commentaire fut accompagné d'un clin d'œil et Gilbert se sentit rougir. Pour le cacher, il se mit à rire et, son sac sur les épaules, partit vers leur classe.

 **~.** **~.~**

De plus en plus souvent, Arthur acceptait de passer ses récréations avec le trio. Au grand soulagement de Gilbert et Francis, lui et Antonio se disputaient de moins en moins. Il y avait eu au départ quelques provocations de la part de l'espagnol, mais au fur et à mesure, il décida de se calmer. Lorsque le prussien l'avait fait remarquer, il lui avait répondu que si l'anglais avait toujours été le même, il lui aurait déjà sauté à la gorge. Francis avait alors commenté qu'Arthur avait sûrement décidé de changer.

\- Ça vous dit de venir chez moi ce week-end ? Arthur, toi aussi tu es invité.

\- Ah, _lo siento_ , mais Feli m'a proposé de faire quelque chose donc je serai avec lui et Lovi !

Un des sourcils du blond à côté du français se leva et l'autre se fronça, mais personne ne le remarqua. Sauf l'albinos mais ce dernier nse tut donc cela revint au même.

\- Oh, dommage. Je suppose qu'on verra une prochaine fois…

\- _Lo siento_. Je viendrai une autre fois.

\- Je ne peux pas venir non plus, fit Arthur. Je préfères travailler plutôt que d'aller chez toi, _Frog_. Surtout avec les examens de Noël qui arrivent.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu viendrais, avec Antonio qui a autre chose à faire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Frany ! Tu as mon extraordinaire personne pour te tenir compagnie !

L'expression légèrement déçue du blond s'effaça et il sourit à son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Et ainsi, à la fin des cours, Gilbert suivit Francis jusque chez lui (ça faisait un peu stalker, dit comme ça). Le prussien était venu tellement de fois chez le français que la mère de ce dernier le considérait presque comme son fils. Et il la considérait presque comme sa mère. Mais il avait ses propres parents alors il se contentait de la respecter.

\- Au fait, comment ça avance avec Arthur exactement ?

En regardant autour de la pièce, l'albinos trouva une balle et se coucha sur le lit pour jouer avec.

\- Je pense qu'il est moins sur ses gardes qu'avant, répondit le blond sans se préoccuper du fait que son lit se faisait squatter par un certain prussien. Mais il me traite toujours de grenouille et d'autres mots, tu le sais.

\- Au moins ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'avec Tonio ! ria Gilbert.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'il se fatigua de jouer avec la balle, l'albinos changea de position et se plaça sur le côté, regardant son ami. Qui le regardait aussi d'ailleurs. La discussion ne fut pas interrompue et les sujets inutiles continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la mère de Francis les appeler pour manger. Inutile de le préciser, Gilbert fut le premier en bas.

\- Bonjour madame ! dit-il à la mère.

\- Bonjour Gilbert, comment vas-tu ?

\- Toujours aussi bien que d'habitude, madame ! Et toujours aussi extraordinaire que d'habitude ! En fait je pense que je deviens un peu plus extraordinaire que chaque jour !

La mère lâcha un rire avant de leur proposer, à lui et à son fils, de s'asseoir. Le repas arriva aussitôt et l'albinos leva son assiette lorsque la femme le lui demanda. Attendant que tout le monde soit servi (y compris le père de Francis, qui arriva deux ou trois minutes plus tard), il ne tendit son assiette que lorsque l'on lui demanda. Il fit également un effort pour ne pas parler trop fort ou s'emporter dans ce qu'il racontait, même sachant que les parents de Francis y étaient habitués depuis longtemps.

Après avoir mangé, la mère lui proposa de rester dormir et l'albinos avait aussitôt dirigé son attention vers le français, qui avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête. Aussitôt, il avait envoyé un message à ses propres parents. Qui menèrent la vie dure à son cerveau durant quelques minutes en refusant la demande avant d'avouer qu'ils rigolaient et acceptaient qu'il dorme chez Francis. Leurs blagues n'étaient pas drôles non.

\- Mes parents ont accepté frenchie, j'espère que tu as un deuxième lit où tu pourras dormir !

\- J'ai un deuxième lit pour toi, oui. Même si ce sera plutôt un matelas, en fait.

\- D'accord ! répondit Gilbert en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

Mais s'asseoir ne fut pas assez. Après une ou deux minutes de silence à regarder le blond en train d'envoyer des messages sur son téléphone, il décida de se coucher sur son meilleur ami, la tête sur les genoux de ce dernier, le faisant s'arrêter pour le regarder, un sourcil haussé. Ou pas. Car en réalité le français était depuis longtemps habitué à ce que l'albinos lui prenne un peu de son espace personnel donc il ne réagit pas.

\- À qui tu parles ?

\- Arthur.

\- Tu as son numéro ? Depuis quand ?!

\- Pas très longtemps. Il n'empêche que deux mois pour un numéro de téléphone… C'est un peu lent.

\- Tu as du mal avec _Augenbrauen_ ? Tu peux abandonner tu sais ? J'ai déjà trouvé ton ga-

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr de pouvoir le faire.

La réponse ne surprit pas réellement le prussien. Il regarda le visage de l'autre, toujours concentré sur le téléphone. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Francis était sorti avec plusieurs personnes, filles comme garçon. Mais jamais il ne l'avait ignoré (bon c'était un peu fort, il ne l'ignorait pas vraiment) ainsi. Quand l'albinos demandait de l'attention, ses deux meilleurs amis lui en donnaient.

Il fronça les sourcils, dérangé par l'idée qu'Arthur passe au-dessus de lui dans la liste des priorités du blond en face de lui. Devait-il le dire directement ? C'était mieux non ? Au moins comme ça, ça lui éviterait d'avoir cette idée lui trottant dans la tête pour toujours. Dans ce contexte, « pour toujours » équivalait à « une durée indéterminée » mais pour l'albinos, cette durée indéterminée durerait plutôt une éternité.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Francis lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Il étudie déjà ! Je ne le comprend pas, comment peut-il travailler autant ?!

\- Eh… Qui s'en préoccupe ? S'il travaille laisse-le travailler. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton invité.

Le regard du blond passa de son téléphone à son meilleur ami qu'il avait effectivement invité. Il laissa un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et avec un « Tu as raison, désolé », il verrouilla le téléphone qui vibra pile au moment où il toucha le fauteuil. Mais le français n'avait sûrement rien écrit d'intéressant, car il ne jeta même pas un regard en direction de l'objet qui redevint silencieux rapidement.

\- Tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Envoyer des messages à d'autres plutôt que de me parler à moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, grogna légèrement le prussien.

\- Dans ce cas désolé.

Avec sa réponse vint une main. Une main qui se dirigea vers sa tête, commençant à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, gentiment. Ses yeux voulurent se fermer, mais Gilbert les en interdit et il tenta de penser à quelque chose à dire. Bien que ça s'annonçait légèrement compliqué, le geste de son meilleur ami étant affreusement relaxant et la fatigue commençant à le gagner.

\- Antonio est sûrement rentré chez lui à présent non ?

\- Oui, sans doute, répondit Francis qui fixait l'écran noir de la télé.

\- Tu penses qu'il a fait quoi chez Feli et Lovino ?

\- Ce qu'il fait d'habitude, non ? Essayer de câliner Lovino, se prendre des poings dans la figure…

Malgré le fait que l'albinos avait mal pour son ami espagnol, il n'hésita pas à rire.

\- Je me demande dans quel était on va le retrouver, continua Francis.

\- Mh… Certainement… pas en entier.

\- Tu te plains que je ne fasse pas assez attention à toi mais la première chose que tu fais juste après, c'est parler de quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Déjà à moitié endormi, l'albinos regarda le français, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quelque chose à propos de lui parlant de quelqu'un ? Qui déjà ? Ah oui, Tonio. Bah ça ne devait pas être important de toute façon. Mais même s'il pensa cela, son cerveau y réfléchit malgré lui et il finit par comprendre que son meilleur ami voulait qu'il fasse attention à lui.

Bien que toujours en train de s'endormir, il parvint à trouver une extraordinaire solution et se tourna pour passer ses bras autour de la taille. La position était... plutôt bizarre, s'il y réfléchissait. Mais justement: il n'y réfléchissait pas. Et Francis, peu importe la manière dont il réagit au câlin à l'intérieur de lui, ne le repoussa pas et continua simplement de caresser ses cheveux.

Le blond lui parla mais le prussien, s'étant autorisé à fermer les yeux, ne l'entendit pas. Et même s'il voulu lui répondre, le sommeil l'avait déjà pris. Parmi les mots qui furent ensuite prononcés, plutôt proches de son oreille, il ne put qu'entendre:

\- Et maintenant tu t'endors sur moi... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Bah, tant pis...

Avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

 **~.~.~**

Contrairement à ce que laissait penser cette manière de raconter, Gilbert ne passa pas la nuit dans le fauteuil. Et Francis non plus, d'ailleurs. Le français ne l'avait ni transporté dans la chambre ni laissé tout seul dans le fauteuil ni même réveillé. En réalité, ce fut sa mère qui vient les réveiller pour qu'ils aillent dormir dans la chambre.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait aussitôt, le prussien s'appuyant toujours sur le blond en prétendant que marcher était trop fatiguant donc qu'il lui fallait un appui pour l'y aider. Francis l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'il mentait juste pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui. Gilbert avait répliqué que c'était le cas. Et malgré tout, ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi.

 **~.~.~**

\- Salut Tonio ! cria Gilbert en se jetant pratiquement sur son meilleur ami. Comment ça s'est passé, avec ton cher italien ?

\- Ça c'est… bien passé. Oui, bien.

L'albinos regarda son ami espagnol, plutôt… étonné par sa réponse. D'habitude, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et disait que sa journée s'était bien merveilleusement bien passée. Pas juste « bien ». Pas avec ce regard lointain et toujours en train de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, à quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir qui puisse l'empêcher d'être aussi souriant que d'habitude ?

\- Juste bien ? demanda le français qui s'arrêta en face d'eux (lui et Gilbert étaient venus ensemble mais le dernier avait couru en voyant Antonio).

\- Ah- Non, tout s'est déroulé parfaitement bien ! sourit de nouveau le brun. Lovi était aussi mignon que d'habitude et on a joué avec Feli !

\- … Si tu le dis.

Apparemment, Francis ne le trouva pas très convaincant. Le prussien, lui, ne savait pas trop… Dans tous les cas, le brun était plutôt bizarre. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoique ce soit car ce fut à ce moment là qu'un certain anglais fit son entrée dans l'école. Et le premier à le voir…

\- Arthur, _mon chéri_ , je suis si heureux de te voir!

\- Je ne suis pas ton chéri, _frog_!

\- Ne rougis pas ainsi, **_mon chéri_** , ça ne fait que te rendre encore plus mignon !

\- Je ne rougis pas, idiot !

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il cligna des yeux que Gilbert se rendit compte qu'il regardait la scène devant lui les yeux presque écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Clignant deux ou trois fois des yeux, il se rendit ensuite compte que l'espagnol qu'il tenait sous son bras était plutôt tendu et ne bougeait pas non plus. Lorsqu'il regarda pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, il le vit plutôt énervé, les sourcils aussi froncés que si c'était en réalité Lovino à la place d'Arthur.

 **~.~.~**

Éventuellement, les examens de Noël arrivèrent et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre, Francis demanda à Arthur d'aider son ami albinos qu'il l'aide. Et si l'anglais avait fini par accepter grâce aux incessantes demandes du français, Gilbert, lui, ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais au fur et à mesure que les deux blonds se rapprochaient, il aimait de moins en moins Arthur.

Concernant leur rapprochement, il se faisait toujours très lentement, mais Francis avait réussi à convaincre l'anglais à venir chez lui durant les vacances de Noël. Pas le jour même ou la veille puisqu'il préférait rester avec sa famille « même si ce sont tous des idiots qui ne font que m'embêter », mais le fait qu'il accepte de passer quelques jours chez lui était déjà un progrès.

 **~.~.~**

\- Dis Gilbert.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici déjà ?

\- On vérifie que _Augenbrauen_ ne va rien faire à Frenchie.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'on est là.

\- Ah.

À cause du manque de place chez Francis, les deux meilleurs amis de ce dernier n'avaient pu aller chez lui en même temps qu'Arthur. Et puisque le français leur avait dit que lui et son invité allaient avoir un rendez-vous, l'albinos avait immédiatement décidé de les espionner, emmenant également le troisième membre du Bad Touch Trio avec lui.

Ainsi, l'espagnol et le prussien se retrouvaient à suivre un peu partout les deux… amis. En toute honnêteté, l'albinos ne savait s'il devait se sentir triste ou en colère. Se rendant compte de sa dernière pensée, Gilbert secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé. Antonio lui lança un regard curieux mais il l'ignora. Il ne devait ni se sentir triste ni en colère ! Si son ami remportait le pari, il devait être content !

Euh non une minute… Ça voudrait dire que lui, il perdait, donc pourquoi serait-il content ?

\- _¿_ _Todo está bien, mi amigo ?_

\- Quoi ? Euh… Oui oui.

De nouveau, il secoua la tête et regarda Arthur et Francis, assis à une autre table plus loin. Leur discussion ne semblait pas aussi… animée que d'habitude et les joues de l'anglais étaient même roses, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas décidé de regarder de l'autre côté ou bien ils auraient été vus.

\- Je peux prendre à manger au moins ? demanda l'autre à côté de lui.

\- Hein ? Tant qu'on peut les suivre après, oui, je suppose…

\- D'accord !

Et le brun commanda à manger tandis que l'albinos observait avec attention tout ce qui se passait à l'autre table, déçu par le manque de son. Vraiment, il aurait aimé savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Surtout lorsqu'il vit Arthur devenir complètement rouge.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un coup.

Tous les regards ou presque se tournèrent vers lui et il se rassit, toujours aussi rouge, si pas un peu plus qu'avant, avant de certainement répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais cette fois trop bas que pour que lui ou son meilleur ami espagnol ne puisse entendre. D'ailleurs, Antonio comptait-il juste manger ? Bon d'accord, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de venir et il avait beaucoup insisté donc pratiquement embarqué sans demander d'avis, mais quand même…

\- Tu as pris ton propre argent pour payer au moins ?

\- Mh-mh ! répondit le brun, la bouche pleine.

Il supposa que ça voulait dire oui.

Au bout d'un moment, Gilbert entendit Francis et peu après, le français se levait, offrant une main à l'autre blond avec lui. Main qui fut acceptée. Les sourcils du prussien se froncèrent assez inconsciemment. Le français était en train de gagner là, non ? Normalement, à ce rythme-là, la confession devait être pour bientôt. Oh une minute. Il devait les suivre là !

\- Tonio bouges-toi il faut les suivre !

L'albinos se leva brusquement et, dans son bref moment de panique, il fit tomber la chaise d'Antonio (qui était toujours assis dessus bien sûr) et trébucha, tombant sur son meilleur ami. S'il était amoureux de ce dernier, Gilbert aurait trouvé ça cliché. Après tout, avec le nombre de films romantiques qu'il avait vu chez Francis… Mais là, il ne se trouvait ni dans un film, ni avec la personne qu'il aimait.

\- Gil, Tonio ?

Il devrait revoir ce qu'il venait de penser. Sa tête se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler. Bien sûr, les deux blonds qui s'apprêtaient à sortir s'étaient retournés pour le regarder. Ainsi que tout le monde dans le restaurant mais ça, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. L'anglais les regardait, bouche entre-ouverte, les sourcils froncés, et le français paraissait… il ne savait pas trop, son expression changea rapidement.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous prévoyiez un rendez-vous ici et aujourd'hui aussi… Vous auriez dû nous le dire, on aurait pu faire un double rendez-vous.

\- Quoi ?! Non ça ne veut rien dire ça, je suis juste tombé !

\- Que faites-vous dans ce restaurant alors ?

« Nous te suivons » ne sembla pas être la bonne réponse. Mais aucune autre ne vint, et il se tut, regardant en dessous de lui. Là où il y avait Antonio, fut-il rappelé. L'espagnol regardait d'ailleurs dans la direction des deux blonds, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant. Il remarqua également que le brun s'était accroché à lui. Et que là il serrait… plutôt fort.

\- De quoi tu parles, Frany ?

\- Rentrons, dit la voix d'Arthur, suivie rapidement de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit et se ferma.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis autour d'eux, les clients recommencèrent à manger et un serveur vint leur proposer son aide.

\- Au fait Gil. J'ai pas pris mon porte-feuille.

 **~.~.~**

Le sujet du restaurant ne revint jamais. Même lorsque les cours reprirent et que le trio passa ses journées ensemble, aucun mot ne fut relié à ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Gilbert n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne s'en préoccupait certainement pas. Du coup, devait-il en parler ou bien faire également comme si de rien n'était ? Laisser Francis penser qu'il sortait avec Antonio semblait être une mauvaise idée.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

\- Quoi ?

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et Tonio venait juste de partir. Ce qui faisait que du coup, le français ne comprenait sûrement rien à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- T-Tonio et moi… C'était juste…

\- Je sais.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Même si tu avais une réelle tomate en dessous de toi, je sais que tu es assez distrait que pour tomber ainsi sur lui et que de toute façon, c'est sur moi que tu craques.

Une réaction assez instinctive de sa part aurait été de lui dire qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, mais il connaissait bien son meilleur ami et savait que ce n'était qu'une partie de son caractère. À la place, il se mit à rire, attendant que son cerveau ne lui donne sa réplique.

\- Ça serait mauvais non, puisque je t'ai donné comme pari de séduire quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Peut-être que tu espérais que je refuse et que ce soit toi que je séduise ?

\- Quoi, donc tu espères que je dise oui en demandant ça ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Je sais que je suis extraordinaire donc ce serait normal que tu veuilles me séduire Frany mais n'ait pas trop peur de ne pas y arriver avec _Augenbrauen_ !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ne pas y arriver !

\- Prouves-le !

 **~.~.~**

\- Au fait pourquoi vous portez toujours des écharpes ?

\- Pourquoi toi tu n'en portes déjà plus ?

\- Ben… il fait bon !

\- Je me demande pourquoi Arthur n'est toujours pas là.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Même s'il ne neigeait de moins en moins, il faisait toujours froid. Du moins, seulement pour lui et Francis puisqu'en face de lui, un Antonio beaucoup moins vêtu qu'eux était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, d'ailleurs. L'albinos le regarda prendre forme et à part le fait qu'il ne soit pas très grand, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au dessus de ce qu'il lui servait d'yeux. Alors qu'il allait demander de quoi il s'agissait, le français se mit à rire et Arthur arriva.

\- Désolé que ça ait pris si longtemps, le pro-Pourquoi ris-tu, _frog_?

\- N-Non, ce n'est rien… J-Juste…

\- _Arturo_ , regarde ce que j'ai fait !

\- Mon nom est **Arthur** , _you_ \- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est toi !

Les réactions de l'anglais et du prussien prirent un moment pour se charger et au même moment où l'un éclata de rire, l'autre cria.

\- En quoi c'est censé me représenter ?!

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Il a les mêmes sourcils que toi !

Gilbert remarqua entre deux rires que le visage d'Arthur devenait progressivement rouge. Ce que son ami espagnol ne remarqua pas, continuant de sourire. Et Francis qui riait toujours derrière lui…

\- C-C'est… ! T-Tu moques de moi là non ?!

\- _¡_ _No !_ Pas du tout ! Oh. Tu deviens tout rouge !

\- Pas du tout !

Mais son visage devint encore plus rouge, faisant rire les deux autres de plus belle. L'anglais leur cria d'arrêter de rire, mais ils ne le firent pas. Honnêtement, l'albinos ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle : la fierté du brun ou la couleur du visage du blond en face de lui. Les deux l'étaient énormément donc il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de continuer à rire.

Puis Arthur frissonna.

\- Tch, et j'ai oublié mon écharpe…

\- Mh ? _Espera un momento_.

Tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer, Gilbert regarda l'espagnol se pencher vers son minuscule bonhomme de neige et prendre l'écharpe qu'il avait mise dessus. Après avoir enlevé la neige dessus, il s'avança vers le blond plutôt perdu et lui enroula le vêtement autour du cou.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te mets mon écharpe autour de ton cou !

\- J'avais compris !

\- Pourquoi tu demandes alors ?

\- C'est ton écharpe, idiot !

\- Je sais !

\- Alors garde-la pour ton propre cou !

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai bon moi !

\- Es-tu devenu fou ? Le froid a dû geler ton cerveau !

\- C'est possible ?

\- Idiot.

Même s'il ne riait à présent plus, l'albinos avait continué de regarder la scène. Quand il pensait que ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas, quelques mois auparavant… Bah, c'était pour le mieux non ? Son attention partit ailleurs lorsque quelque chose le prit par derrière. Non, il ne lâcha pas de cri de surprise. Après tout, il était extraordinaire et rien ne le surprenait ni ne lui faisait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous frenchie ?

\- Rien en particulier, Gilbou.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me prends comme ça ?

\- J'avais peur que tu n'aies froid.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, avec tout ce que je porte.

\- Alors devrais-je t'enlever un vêtement ou deux pour que je sois autorisé à te réchauffer ?

\- Je ne doute pas que ce serait génial de faire les pingouins avec toi, mais je préfère ne pas risquer d'être malade. Ma mère ne serait pas contente.

\- Dommage.

 **~.~.~**

Si voir Arthur et Francis ensemble n'était pas déjà douloureux avant, à présent ça l'était clairement. De moins en moins souvent, Gilbert voulait rester près d'eux. Parfois, le français murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre blond et ce dernier devenait complètement rouge. Dans ce genre de moment, il devait combattre l'envie de se lever d'un coup et de partir. Son ventre se tordait à chaque fois et son appétit s'en retrouvait coupé.

La solution ? Manger un peu plus souvent avec son frère. Même si cela signifiait manger également avec Roderich, un autrichien qui mangeait avec lui à défaut de ne trouver de place nulle part ailleurs. Le prussien ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais au moins l'embêter était amusant et c'était mieux que de voir Francis et Arthur en train de jouer les tourtereaux. Même si en fait Arthur ne faisait rien en particulier, à part rougir.

Gilbert souhaitait savoir ce que le français lui disait.

Tout comme il avait envie de comprendre pourquoi Antonio allait aussi manger avec d'autres personnes parfois. Feliciano et Lovino, en l'occurrence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se préoccupait de qui le français essayait de séduire, non ? Il n'était amoureux ni de leur meilleur ami ni de l'anglais que celui-ci tentait de séduire.

Ses propres pensées le surprirent. Il venait de penser « amoureux » pour l'espagnol. Mais en ce qui le concernait… une minute, il n'était pas non plus amoureux de l'un d'eux, il ne pouvait pas ! Francis était son meilleur ami depuis quelques années et Arthur… Il s'arrêta et regarda dans le vide quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas contre l'anglais du tout, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait être amoureux de lui. C'était un peu comme Roderich : l'embêter pouvait être amusant mais sinon…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, _bruder_ ?

\- Uh ? Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! répondit Gilbert en souriant.

Toujours en train de se poser des questions, l'albinos tourna la tête vers le français et l'anglais. S'il était vraiment amoureux de l'un des deux blonds, alors cette histoire d'amour allait mal se finir. Soit pour lui, soit pour l'un d'eux. Mais en voyant la situation actuelle, il y avait plus de chance pour que ce soit pour lui. Surtout en sentant quelque chose en lui faire un bond lorsqu'il regarda le visage de Francis.

 **~.~.~**

Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller chez Francis quand Arthur était là, Gilbert n'avait pas réussi à trouver de prétexte pour rester chez lui. En partie parce que la première chose qu'il avait dit était que sa mère avait besoin de lui. Ce qui n'était pas vrai et Francis le découvrit lorsque sa mère, qui était venue le chercher parce qu'elle avait le temps, lui dit qu'il pouvait passer la soirée chez son meilleur ami.

Quant à Antonio… Au départ il hésitait mais quand l'albinos avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, il avait changé d'avis. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas parce que finalement le prussien pouvait également venir qu'il allait de nouveau changer d'avis. Ce genre de comportement de la part du brun pouvait être compté comme étrange, mais Gilbert était trop occupé avec ses propres pensées que pour y réfléchir plus de deux secondes.

Malgré sa jalousie (qui se faisait assez forte pour qu'il soit incapable de la nier), le prussien trouva le moyen de s'amuser. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile, grâce à un certain espagnol hyperactif. Bien sûr, le fait que Francis continue de draguer l'anglais le dérangeait toujours, mais il fit avec.

D'ailleurs, quel comble d'être amoureux de la personne qu'il avait défié de séduire quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui, bien sûr. Pour une fois, s'il était traité idiot, il l'accepterait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'amener d'un coup et proposer d'arrêter. Quelle raison avait-il ? Francis voudrait gagner, non ?

Au bout de plus ou moins trois heures, Arthur annonça qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Presque aussitôt, Antonio s'était levé et lui avait proposé de le raccompagner. Le visage de l'anglais était devenu immédiatement rouge mais il n'avait pas refusé. Ainsi, l'albinos et le français se retrouvèrent seuls, Gilbert attendant le moment où sa mère déciderait de venir le chercher.

Comme souvent lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux chez le blond, le prussien se coucha sur les genoux d'un français assit dans son fauteuil, regardant la télé. Bien qu'ils n'avaient rien en particulier à se raconter, ils s'échangèrent quelques mots. Les minutes passèrent et sans qu'il ne se rende compte, les yeux de Gilbert commencèrent à se fermer.

\- Ne t'endors pas, boule de neige… Ta mère sera sûrement bientôt là.

Son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami, mais aucun mot ne quitta sa bouche. Les yeux entre-ouverts, l'esprit se vidant au fur et à mesure que le sommeil prenait le dessus, il se contenta de rester là, à fixer le visage du français, qui le regardait également sans rien dire. Puis ses propres lèvres bougèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent. Après que l'obscurité soit la seule chose qu'il puisse voir mais avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement, l'albinos se rendit compte que les yeux du blond s'étaient écarquillés et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller.

Mais il était trop tard à présent, non ?

« _Ich liebe dich_ »

 **~.~.~**

\- Gilbert, je suis désolé…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, frenchie ?

Cela faisait quelques jours que Gilbert s'était « déclaré » à Francis. À son réveil, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, prétendant ne même pas savoir qu'il avait parlé avant ou dans son sommeil. Heureusement, son meilleur ami n'avait rien dit dessus et lorsque sa mère était arrivée, il était parti comme à chaque fois qu'il partait. Le plus normalement du monde.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver, pour le pari.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça fait des mois que tu essayes…

\- Je sais mais…

\- Francis ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

Les deux amis sursautèrent en entendant la voix derrière le français. Dans la tête de l'albinos, les pensées se bousculèrent. Arthur avait-il entendu ce qu'ils venaient de dire ? Avait-il fait le lien ? Qu'avaient-ils dit exactement, déjà ? Oh, une minute. Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Il tirait sur la manche de Francis, aussi. Le cerveau du prussien se sentait prêt à lâcher de la fumée.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, son meilleur ami s'excusa auprès de Gilbert et suivit l'anglais avec un hochement de tête. Au bout d'un moment à rester immobile, l'albinos secoua la tête et partit immédiatement à la poursuite des deux blonds. Il devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

Veillant à être discret (pas totalement, par contre, car Roderich lui demanda ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il le vit marcher accroupi), il suivit ses deux amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ce qui se finit en lui caché dans un buisson non loin. Et lui qui pensait qu'il ne ferait jamais ça dans la vie réelle… Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça marcherait.

\- Es-tu venu me chercher pour enfin me déclarer ta flamme, _mon chéri_?

\- Quoi ? _S-Stupid frog_ … C'est juste que… _I think I_ …

Son visage devint plus rouge et alors que Gilbert tentait de se pencher pour avoir une meilleur vue (parce que ça ce n'était pas comme dans les jeux vidéos) et pour mieux entendre, il entendit un bruissement à côté de lui. En une seconde, sa tête se tourna et il vit quelque chose juste en face de son visage.

\- _T-That_ _I…_ _I_ _love…_

\- AAAAAAAAAH !

Évidemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen que les deux blonds ne l'aient pas entendu. Et ce, même s'il se couvrait la bouche avec sa main. D'ailleurs, il était également impossible qu'ils ne le voient pas non plus, puisque dans sa surprise, il s'était levé d'un coup. Et bien sûr, il ne servait à rien de se cacher, à présent.

\- Gilbert ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Le regard de l'anglais fut dévié lorsque d'autres bruissements furent entendus et qu'un certain espagnol sortit des buissons. Il y eut un long silence plutôt… inconfortable.

\- Ah… Euh… _¡_ _Hola !_

Et le brun s'en alla en courant. Une ou deux secondes de silence suivirent puis Arthur courut à sa poursuite en criant, le prussien les suivant du regard. Il eut envie de les poursuivre pour savoir ce qui allait se dire, mais il fut retenu par une main se posant sur son épaule. La main de Francis, devina-t-il avant même de s'être retourné.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'allait pas dire mon nom.

\- Alors tu dis que tu as perdu le pari ?

\- Á voir ce cher Sourcils courir après notre espagnol, je dirais que oui, je l'ai officiellement perdu. Quel est le gage ?

\- Je te le dirai plus tard, allons voir ce qu'ils vont se dire !

Sans se préoccuper de ce que le blond pouvait bien répondre, Gilbert prit la main de ce dernier et se mit à courir, espérant trouver leurs deux amis. Ce qui en fait était impossible juste comme ça donc ils durent demander à plusieurs élèves avant de finalement les trouver. Épuisés, ils se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Même si contrôler leur respiration s'avérait plutôt compliqué.

\- Q-Quoi ?! cria Arthur. Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?!

\- Euh… Eh bien… Parce que je préférais te l'avouer plutôt que… Pas forcément te laisser le découvrir… Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

\- Tu veux me faire savoir que tu me détestes à ce point ?! C'est à cause de cette fichue lettre que je me suis fait renvoyer, _I'll have you know_!

\- _¡_ _Lo sé !_ Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi !

\- _What ?_

\- J'ai juste pris ma revanche et si je ne l'avais pas fait… On ne se serait pas retrouvés de nouveau dans la même école ni appris à s'apprécier e-et… je n'aurais certainement jamais pu dire que je t'aime !

Si Gilbert regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, son ami espagnol lui, les avait bien fermés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir un choc. Un choc appelé « poing d'Arthur », très certainement. Mais il ne vint pas, le choc semblant en réalité être la déclaration d'Antonio, dirigé sur le visage de l'anglais. Car ce dernier se contentait de regarder le brun avec une expression certainement aussi surprise que celle de l'albinos.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- _¡_ _Te amo ! I love you ! Je t'aime !_ Je le dirai dans n'importe langue pour que tu le comprennes ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on puisse effacer ce qui s'est passé dans notre précédente école, ou pour que tu me voies, tout simplement !

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu… entends par là ?

L'espagnol ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, les sourcils froncés et le regard rapidement redirigé vers le bas.

\- Ben… Avant il y avait Bella et maintenant Francis…

\- Francis ? Comment je pourrais être amoureux de _Frog_?! Et pour Bella… tu l'aimais non ?

Une fois de plus, l'albinos regarda en direction du blond derrière lui.

\- Frenchie, c'est normal que j'ai l'impression que ça va être compliqué ?

\- Chut ! Grand frère veux écouter !

Bon ben s'il n'avait pas le choix…

\- Euh… C'est une longue histoire. Disons que… elle était mignonne et très gentille, mais je n'étais pas plus intéressé que ça… Je veux dire, tu sais comment était l'école et avec les rumeurs que tu avais lancées…

Les yeux d'Arthur se baissèrent alors que les mots mourraient sur les lèvres du brun. Un nouveau moment de silence s'installa avant qu'Antonio ne relève la tête et regarde son ami en face de lui. Qui n'accepta de le regarder qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je suis désolé. À propos de nos bagarres, des rumeurs et de Bella. J'ai peut-être été… un peu trop loin. Mais… est-ce que c'est vrai… ? Vraiment vrai ? T-Tu… Tu m'aimes, malgré ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Eh bien… Je suppose que je t'ai fait pas mal de choses moi-même, non ?

Le brun attrapa le col de l'anglais et lui lança un regard suppliant. Devenant complètement rouge, l'autre détourna le regard mais n'essaya pas de repousser l'espagnol, bien qu'il posa ses mains sur son bras. Derrière le prussien, Francis lâcha un léger gloussement.

\- Et toi ? Tu m'aimes aussi ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Euh je… Eh bien… Eum…

Pourquoi Arthur devait-il autant hésiter à répondre ? Au fur et à mesure que son visage devenait plus rouge, l'impatience de l'albinos grandissait. Parce que oui, après être passé au dessus du choc de découvrir que son meilleur ami aimait l'anglais, il ne voulait à présent plus que savoir si le sentiment était réciproque.

Finalement, le blond prit une grande inspiration, attrapa l'espagnol par les épaules et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Une fois de plus, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour voir Arthur dire quelque chose aussi directement. Enfin, « dire »… Peu importe. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Antonio semblait aussi surpris que lui, en tout cas, car le choc resta longtemps après que l'anglais ne se soit éloigné.

\- D-Désolé !

\- E-Eh ? D-Donc ça veut dire…

\- J-Je… _I love you_ , Antonio !

\- Moi aussi, Arthur ! s'écria l'autre en se jetant à son cou.

\- Idiot, je sais.

Bien qu'il voulait continuer à regarder, l'albinos fut entraîné ailleurs par un certain français.

\- Donc, vas-tu me donner mon gage ?

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, finalement. On peut retourner voir ce que font les deux autres ?

\- Laisse-les tranquilles pour au moins la fin de la journée, s'il-te-plaît.

Le prussien regarda son meilleur ami avec un regard triste. Quoi, il ne pouvait pas aller les embêter ? Mais ce n'était pas drôle alors ! Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour contredire sa demande et il se laissa entraîner ailleurs dans l'école.

 **~.~.~**

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire quel est mon gage ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai perdu…

Effectivement, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Antonio s'était déclaré à Arthur et inversement, donc il était temps de dévoiler à Francis quel était son gage. Si Gilbert avait pris autant de temps, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait demander au Français. Non. Des idées, il en avait. Des centaines même. Le problème, en réalité, c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr de sa « meilleure » idée. Peut-être devait-il plutôt trouver autre chose et demander ça plus tard…

\- Ah, oui, je comptais le faire aujourd'hui justement.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je commence à en avoir un peu marre d'attendre…

Ce qui signifiait assez clairement que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas trouver d'excuse. Commençant déjà à se sentir nerveux, il força son visage à rester le même que d'habitude et rassembla tout son courage. Il était l'extraordinaire Gilbert, il pouvait le faire !

\- Embrasse-moi.

Le blond fut choqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- E-Embrasse-moi… Comme gage.

Il y eut un long silence et l'albinos s'apprêta à abandonner lorsque son meilleur ami se mit à rire. Gilbert le regarda, éberlué. De toute les réactions qu'il aurait pu avoir, le français avait _rit_ ! Ne sachant réellement que répondre ou comme réagir, le prussien se contenta de regarder le blond en face de lui, complètement figé. Était-ce mauvais signe pour lui ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment un gage ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais perdu plus tôt…

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Il n'empêche… Avant que je ne t'embrasse… Dis-moi pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Venant de ta part, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Mis à part pour quelques bégaiements, Gilbert garda le silence, n'osant rien dire. Mais encore une fois, le choix ne lui revenait pas. Le français voulait une réponse et l'albinos devait la lui donner. D'ailleurs, il voulait également y répondre, plutôt que de garder tout pour lui. Parce que même s'il essayait, il savait que tout sortirait malgré tout.

\- _Ich liebe dich,_ Frany.

\- Je sais, boule de neige.

Deuxième choc pour le prussien en moins d'une heure. Son cœur allait en prendre un coup, si la situation continuait ainsi.

\- C-Comment ?

\- Tu me l'as dit, le mois dernier, en t'endormant.

\- Donc tu m'as entendu ?!

\- Donc tu savais que tu l'avais dit à voix haute ?

La réplique de Francis prit l'albinos par surprise et il devint rouge. Sa bouche se ferma, prête à retenir tout son qui aurait envie de sortir contre sa volonté. Peut-être avait-il, en fin de compte, fait le mauvais choix. Si son meilleur ami l'avait entendu, deux ou trois semaines auparavant, et qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos de sa déclaration accidentelle, alors… Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque son menton fut gentiment relevé.

\- Je t'aime aussi, boule de neige.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, les lèvres du blond étaient sur les siennes. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine commença-t-il à répondre que Francis s'éloigna.

\- Es-tu sûr de ne me demander qu'un baiser pour gage ? Parce que ça va devenir plutôt normal, maintenant.

\- Mh… Tu as raison. Alors… que dis-tu d'un million ?

\- Il y a de quoi m'occuper un moment, non ?

\- Plus qu'un simple moment, Frany. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, boule de neige.

 **~.~.~**

 **Je me demande si cet OS est aussi bien que les autres… Bon je suppose qu'il reste sympa dans tous les cas, mais quand même… bon je viens de dire « pas de pessimisme » à Lino donc restons calme. Et c'est pas parce qu'elle s'en va qu'il faut changer, mh ?**

 **Bon bref ! Je ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai à dire sur cet OS. J'avais prévu deux passages de plus : Un que j'avais pensé avant de reprendre l'écriture mais que j'ai oublié, un qui servait plutôt d'omake. Mais j'ai quand même mis fin à l'OS en fait. Donc… Je sais pas si vous les voulez, l'un des passages concerne plus le SpUk et l'autre qui servait d'Omake est plutôt quelque part au début de l'histoire, avec Francis et Arthur. Je peux toujours les écrire si j'ai le temps mas voilà quoi.**

 **D'ailleurs j'avais prévu de vraiment me pencher sur mon entourage et tout ce qui allait avec pour trouver des idées mais après la pause que j'ai faite dans l'écriture, je pense que les sentiments de Gilbert me sont passés au-dessus de la tête et si je dois être honnête, je suis arrivée vers la fin « Oh, c'est vrai, il doit bien se dire clairement qu'il est amoureux de Francis ».**

 **Bon y a la fatigue aussi. Je devrais penser à aller dormir un peu plus souvent.**

 **Oh avant, laissez-moi expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé avec Antonio et Arthur (Et Bella). En gros, comme ils l'ont dit, ils se battaient juste, au départ. Puis Artie a pensé qu'Antonio était intéressé par Bella donc il a lancé des rumeurs (je vous laisse imaginer quoi). Antonio s'est retrouvé abandonné et a vu Arthur demander à Bella de sortir avec lui. Encore une fois, vous avez le droit d'imaginer plusieurs choses : Soit Arthur le faisait pour rendre Tonio jaloux, soit pour éviter que Bella ne l'ait, soit encore c'était un plan entre Bella et Artie qui n'a pas marché (puisque Tonio s'est fait renvoyé à cause des rumeurs). À la fin de l'histoire, Antonio avoue à Artie qu'il a écrit une lettre au contenu de votre choix… dans tous les cas il s'est retrouvé renvoyé à cause de ça…**

 **Bon je sais pas si c'est censé tout ça. J'espère.**

 **Bon sinon. Je ne sais pas que dire de plus sur cet OS donc concernant mes prochains projets : Je dois finir ce chapitre 14 _du voyage de la sorcière_ , j'ai prévu une longue histoire SpUk, immedia ma demandé un OS SpaMano mais j'ai toujours pas d'histoire, un OS PruHun dont j'ai trouvé l'histoire en écoutant « Happy Halloween » de Melost (Vous pouvez allez écouter pour trouver, mais je doute que vous n'y arrivez) et elle veut que j'écrive un OS SpUk dont on a l'histoire.**

… **Raison pour laquelle je devrais mieux dormir. Surtout que je ne mange pas bien. Mauvaise combinaison, très mauvaise. Et vu que je ne peux pas corriger maintenant ni trouver une discussion intelligente pour Ivan et Alfred dans _le voyage de la sorcière_ à cette heure-ci, je n'ai pas le choix donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. Même si vous venez de vous réveiller, que vous n'avez pas sommeil ou qu'il n'est même pas l'heure de dormir. Même pour une sieste. Bonne nuit.**


End file.
